


The Visitor

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: Pure filth from start to end. An evening with Valkyrie and Thor.





	The Visitor

‘Well isn't this a sight to behold’ I heard Thor’s voice behind me, low and husky. 

I smiled to myself, sprawled out on the sofa, head back and eyes half closed in ecstacy. Between my wide spread legs, knelt Brunhilde. Her eyes were also closed as she ran her tongue agonizingly slowly over the most sensitive parts of me. I'd lost track of how long we'd been here, her bringing me so close to the edge of sweet release, before leaving me teetering on the peak and then building me back towards it again.

From the second she'd arrived at the door of my chambers that night, I'd sensed where our evening would head. I was expecting Thor. He knew how needy I was that day, I'd been anything but subtle. Grabbing desperate kisses and lingering touches at every opportunity. Finally alone in my chambers, I'd slipped into nothing more than a silk camisole and knickers, waiting for my lover to arrive. So I was slightly surprised and fleetingly disappointed to be greeted by the Valkyrie. 

‘Thor sent me’ She said matter of factly. ‘He wanted to let you know he's been held up and will visit you as soon as he can’. 

Giving me a look up and down, she evidently took in my state of undress and smiled wickedly. 

‘He also said I was to keep you company in his absence.’

‘Come in then’ I smiled. 

It was only a few days before I'd met her at a party, wearing a yellow dress that left most of her back exposed and little to the imagination to the front because of how closely it fitted. Throughout our entire conversation I'd been unable to stop myself from staring. Every time her eyes met with mine, I felt heat rising in my cheeks and had to look away. Thor noticed instantly that she'd caught my attention.

‘Do you like her? ‘He teased, kissing my neck tenderly after she left us to speak to other guests. 

‘Why do you ask?’ I smiled, growing embarrassed. 

He simply laughed and kissed my cheek once more. I'd not given Brunhilde further thought, although my reaction to the attractive warrior obviously played on Thor's mind. Leading him to set up her appearance at the door of my quarters that evening.

I led her into my chambers, indulging in small talk while I got us both a drink. Taking a sip, she looked me over seductively before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

‘I know the real reason he asked me to come here’ she said, walking over to me. 

Dressed in a dark vest and combat pants, I could see her cleavage peeping out her top that clung to every curve. The combat pants skimmed over her ass. Her hair was down and her face was glowing, possibly from the wine or something else entirely. 

Walking over towards me, I noticed we were roughly the same height. Her eyes ran over me as if she was sizing me up. Hear and desire were obvious in her expression, although she appeared to hesitate as if trying to work out if this is something I wanted or merely a game for the king's titillation. Standing face to face, I ran my finger along her lip, tracing where she'd wiped away her wine. Raising her eyebrows at me, she smiled wickedly. I leaned in and kissed her delicately, letting her set the pace. I was surprised to find out she was actually a slow and delicate kisser. This was not going to be the rough impatient fuck I was expecting.

Brunhilde kissed me slowly but with increasing intensity. I brushed her hair away from her face and ran my hands through it. Wrapping one hand around her waist, I ran my fingertips of the other along her bare arm. She slipped her arms around me, drawing little circles on the skin of my back with her fingers. She slid her palm up under my cami and dragged her fingers along to my belly, lingering as if deciding which direction to head in first. Giving her some gentle encouragement, my own hand slid up and under her vest, inching upwards towards her breast. She gasped a little when my fingertips barely brushed against her nipple, before pressing harder into our kiss. Smiling, I trailed my fingers along to the other nipple, rolling it slowly between my finger and thumb. Her own hands trailed upward, slipping down the straps of my top and letting it slide down, exposing my flesh. 

I broke off the kiss to lead her over to the sofa, where we sat down and quickly returned to our embrace. Pressing her back into the cushions, I peppered kisses along her face and neck. Her breath grew faster and tiny whimpers tumbled her her lips as I licked her soft skin. Briefly separating, I lifted her top up over her head before returning my mouth to her flesh. One hand cupped her left breast softly, rolling her nipple in my fingers while I took the right one in between my lips, sucking on it and trailing my tongue over it. Her whimpers turned increasingly to moans as I caressed her, causing the damp heat to rise between my own legs. I gave a little groan as her hands tangled themselves in my hair, gently tugging at it. I turned my attentions to her other breast, rolling my tongue over the nipple before giving it a light nip with my teeth. 

She groaned loudly as her hands clamored over me, looking for my own breasts to toy with. Her fingers were so light and slow, barely touching me but causing an overwhelming surge in sensation. Continuing to kiss and bite her tits, my hands slid down to undo and take off her combat pants. Yanking them down, I slid down onto my knees. She lay herself back smiling at me as she wiggled out of her trousers completely. Kissing down her taut stomach, I lapped my tongue along it. On reaching her flimsy lacy knickers, I began to plant little kisses along them. Instinctively, she bucked her hips up into my face groaning. 

‘That's it’ she said, brushing her unruly hair from her face as her eyelids fluttered closed ‘right there’

I slipped my finger down into her panties, spreading her lips and relishing how slick and wet she was. Squeezing my legs together, I knew my own body was in the same state. I gave her clit a little brush and she grunted in satisfaction. My finger then slid into her tight cunt. She felt so good, so wet around my fingers. Right then, I just wanted to fuck her, send her colliding her over the edge calling my name. I slipped another finger in and glided the two of them slowly back and forth, loving the way she was writhing under my touch and whimpering nonsensically. Using my teeth, I pulled down the waistband of her knickers, having to move my hand briefly to remove them completely. She moaned in disappointment before I returned my attentions once more to her glorious cunt. 

Her hands found my tits and began to pinch both my nipples with her fingers. Groaning against her, I felt the heat building between my own legs. I ran my tongue slowly along her clit, barely grazing it, while I resumed fucking her with my fingers. Spurred on by the sweet sounds tumbling from her mouth, I picked up the pace, alternating between slow strokes and gently sucking. Feeling her tightening around my fingers, I sensed she must be close. Looking up, I saw her eyes closed tight, face screwed up as if she was giving it everything to throw herself over the edge to her orgasm. I continued lapping at her clit, fucking her with my fingers and using my other hand to trail a finger down to her ass, circling her tight little hole with a featherlight touch. It was the push she needed to send her into ecstasy. Feeling her spasm around my fingers, she groaned loudly as her hips kept bucking up against my face. I helped her to ride it out, until I felt her hand on my hair. 

‘Enough’ she whispered, her voice crackling. 

Guiding my face up to hers, she brought her lips into a kiss. Never breaking off our kiss, I sat up on the sofa with her, while my hands slid back down between her legs. Gliding my my fingers back inside her, I rubbed my thumb over her clit. It wasn't long before I felt her coming again as she whimpered against my own mouth.

For a few moments, we just sat there kissing, before her hands lingered down my own body, playing with my nipples softly. They were followed by her lips and tongue down my neck and chest, sucking and lapping at my breasts. As she trailed her mouth down, her fingers continued their journey further south, softly running over my knickers. Eventually she slid down between my legs and pulled my knickers down before burying herself in my cunt. She began sucking and licking me while she fucked me with her fingers. Her touch was impossibly slow and I felt like my orgasm had been building forever, without ever quite letting me fall over the edge into my pleasure. 

That's when Thor walked in. He'd probably been there for longer than either of us realised. When he finally, walked into my line of sight, I noticed he was naked. His skin was flushed with a sheen of sweat and his dick was hard. Knowing we were both driving him wild without even touching him gave me a surge of desire. Thor slid down onto the sofa beside me and Brunhilde paused briefly to climb up and plant a hot wet kiss on his mouth. Seeing the two of them like this together turned me on beyond words. All too soon it was over and she slipped back between my legs while he kissed me, fast and rough, completely the opposite of how she was. Tangling his fingers in my hair, his tongue was fucking my mouth as if he wished it was my cunt. His hands were pawing all over my breasts and soon followed by his hungry mouth, nipping and biting. I was so close and the sensation of both of them kissing and touching the most sensitive parts of me was overwhelming. One of my hands raked through his hair, while the other pulled at hers. 

‘Is that good?’He asked huskily, kissing up my neck and nibbling my ear lobe ‘Does she fuck you as good as I do’

This was the final nudge I needed to push me over the edge and I began to feel waves of pleasure crashing over me as I spasmed my around her fingers and moaned loudly against his lips. She kept sucking me and his fingers kept toying with my nipples through my release, causing me to to fall crashing into another orgasm. I sighed contented as both brought their attentions to my body to an end. Thor kissed me softly, running his hand over my hair pushing it away from my face. She sat next to me on the sofa and brought her hand to my cheek, turning her face to mine and kissing me tenderly. Thor kissed along the side of my neck and back, his still hard dick pressed against me. 

‘Come sit on my lap’ He whispered into my ear, his hands digging into the flesh of my hip

‘What about our guest?’ I ask, smiling at Brunhilde. She simply smiled in response and leaned back into kiss me. I felt feel her hands journeying over my body towards Thor and heard the intake of his breath when her hand finally reached his thick, hard cock. 

‘I wanna watch you come in her mouth’ I breathlessly murmured into his ear, as her lips moved towards my breasts once more. 

‘No’ he said, groaning ‘I wanna fuck you while she eats you again’. 

With that, Thor used his strong hands to pull me up onto his lap. My back to his, I slowly slid down onto his long hard cock, relishing in the feeling of it inside me. After letting us find our rhythm, Brunhilde got down onto her knees between mine and Thor’s. She sucked and teased at my clit, while running her fingers along his balls while we fucked. Feeling another, intense orgasm building inside me, my cunt tightened around his thick hard cock. I heard him groaning in my ear as his thrusting became faster and harder and we both kept pushing each other closer and closer to the edge. All the while her mouth and fingers continued trailing over us both, trying to send us over into the abyss together. 

Finally, the tension inside me snapped and I began coming so hard around him. The pleasure surged through me, causing me to gasp and cry out a long, low moan. Thor's fingers dug into the flesh of my hips as his movements became me faster before grunting in release into my neck as he buried his neck into it. 

‘Mmmmm’ Brunhilde moaned against my sex. I saw her hand between her legs and she was evidently trying to get herself off one last time. Her other hand moved between her legs also and her fingers slid into her sweet cunt. She bit down on the soft skin of my thigh and moaned as her orgasm took over her.

Absolutely spent and exhausted, the three of us collapsed onto one another on the sofa. None of us saying anything, simply kissing and touching one another as sleep drifted over us all.


End file.
